1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorative flasher type lamps and, more particularly, to an improved structure of a string of surface-contacted flasher type lamps that have high acuteness and high stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional decorative flasher type lamp 1 contains a single-piece compound metal heat leaning slice 11. When the tungsten filament 14 inside the flasher type lamp 1 is emitting heat and its temperature is getting higher, the compound metal heat leaning slice 11 will bend due to receiving heat and touch the filament 15. The contact between the slice 11 and the filament 15 leads to a short circuit, which causes the tungsten filament 14 inside the bulb to be extinguished and the temperature inside the bulb to drop. Consequently, the compound metal heat leaning slice 11 will also cools down and eventually will be separated from the filament 15. In turn, the separation will lighten up the tungsten filament 14 again; therefore, the compound metal heat leaning slice 11 will come into contact with and depart from the filament 15 repeatedly, causing a flashing effect inside the bulb. However, point discharge will occur when the compound metal heat leaning slice 11 touches the filament 15, which will cause the compound metal heat leaning slice 11 to be fatigued. In addition, because the filament above the core ball 13 is a straight line, the fuse 12 that coils around the filament will slip off easily; therefore, the effect of protecting the circuits cannot be achieved properly. In viewing of the above-mentioned shortcomings, the invention provides a surface-contacted flasher type lamp to improve the shortcomings.
The main object of the invention is to provide a surface-contacted flasher type lamp that contains two-piece compound metal heat leaning slices so as to make the lamp short circuited by a surface contact, and to produce a surface-contacted flasher type lamp with high acuteness and stability in order to prevent from the shortcomings of the conventional flasher type lamp, which means that the metal fatigue can be avoided since it may occur in the conventional flasher type lamp due to point discharge caused by the point contact.
Another object of the invention is to provide a conducting line with a concave portion, which allows the fuses to steadily coil around the conducting line.
Also, another object of the invention is to provide a core ball with diamond-shape surfaces, which refracts the emitted light and increase the visual sense of beauty.